Embodiments of the present invention relate in general to networking systems and, more specifically, to techniques for message waiting indicator (MWI) support across different protocols, particularly involving voice over internet protocol (VOIP) networks.
In many modem networking approaches, VOIP networks can be based on session initiation protocol (SIP) or H.323 protocols. The H.323 protocol is widely deployed in many existing networks today. Going forward, SIP is projected to be deployed in many newer networks, while also replacing existing H.323 networks. Given this transitional period of many voice networking systems, inter-working between H.323 and SIP protocols is desirable so that existing, as well as newly-developed, IP infrastructure can effectively work together. Further, because most message waiting indicator (MWI) servers are equipped to handle either SIP messages or H.323 messages, but not both, there is a need to inter-work and otherwise improve the handling of MWI messages to address this rapidly developing market.